Wave the Swallow
'''Wave the Swallow '''is an anthropomorphic nineteen-year-old swallow and is the technical and mechanical expert of the current generation of Babylon Rouges. She is the daughter of the previous generation of the Babylon Rouges, which she takes after, and takes care of her groups' customized Extreme Gears. Background Physical Appearance Personality Because of her knowledge, Wave is brimming with self-confidence. She is very arrogant about her expertise at Extreme Gear, certain that no one can match her in the field of Extreme Gear mechanics. She is a super achiever and holds very high standards for how Extreme Gears should be and never hesitates to dismiss others Extreme Gear. She takes great pride in her skills and is passionate about her profession, becoming indignant when someone insults or blames her work for their own failures. She has a keen eye for detail, takes notice of everything and hates thick-headed and stupid people. Also, she tends to give advice understandable to only herself and not others. Wave often refuses to admit others' talents with Extreme Gear mechanics due to her dislike of anyone who could rival her. She often hold back on her compliments and will either continue to dismiss or deny that the person has any skill at all to cover up any sense of generous gesture she may hold. In the cases she does give compliments, she will disguise them as insults. It is only in the rarest of cases that Wave gives well-meant compliments. While generally fun-loving like the rest of the Babylon Rogues, Wave is very level-headed and serve as the voice of reason amongst her group, often lecturing Jet and Storm of their responsibilities. Because her teammates' unreliability, Wave believes that she has to take change of the team if anything is to get done. She is very serious on a job, staying dedicated to the task at hand and insists on no lack of dedication. When things do not go as planned, however, she tends to get impatient. Also, she can be quite stubborn and obstinated when making a decision. Wave is usually rude, and has a sly attitude and snide sense humor. Being the most outgoing of the Babylon Rogues, Wave has no problem insulting others and mock others' Extreme Gear. She will also take complements or conversations from others and twist them around so that she can throw them back at others as a snide comment. Also, in races, Wave finds fun in insulting and degrading her opponents' skills. When it comes to accomplishing her teams' goal, Wave is perfectly willing to cheat in official competitions, such as sabotaging Sonic's Extreme Gear, even without Jet knowing it. Likewise, she will gladly take whatever beneficial chance that might present itself, such as taking the Key to Babylon Garden on behalf of Jet when Sonic returned it despite Jet refusing to accept it. Wave also has a great deal of greedy love for money and treasure, and her primary motive in life is to acquire as much wealth as possible. This was her sole reason for willingly competing in the World Grand Prix. History Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities *Genius Intellect *Master Thief Exteme Gear Skills *World-class Extreme Gear rider *Air Ride Skill *Extreme Gear Combat Equipment * Relationships Friends/Allies *Jet the Hawk (Leader) *Storm the Albatross (Teammate) Enemies/Rivals * Background in Other Media * Quotes * Trivia * See Also * Category:Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Females Category:Alien Category:Songbirds Category:Inventors Category:Babylon Rouges Category:Heroes Alliance Category:World-class Extreme Gear Riders Category:Genius Intellects Category:Lieutenant-class Fighters Category:Major Characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Series Characters Category:Fly Type Characters